Pneumatic fenders are designed to have air sealed in the cavity of a fender bladder so as to be provided with predetermined performance such as shock absorbing performance. If the fender bladder remains sealed when the fender is excessively compressed, the internal pressure in the cavity may increase beyond a preset pressure threshold and cause failure of the fender bladder. To combat this, a safety valve that connects the cavity to the outside air may be provided on a mouth piece metal provided on the fender bladder for such cases when the internal pressure of the cavity of the fender bladder exceeds the pressure threshold (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-129446A).
Such a safety valve is routinely (for example, every 1 to 3 years) detached from the mouth piece metal for confirmation testing of the value opening pressure, cleaning, and other such maintenance. However, the cavity of the fender bladder of such a pneumatic fender when in use is inflated to a predetermined internal pressure, and so detaching the safety valve from the mouth piece metal of the fender bladder when the pneumatic fender is in use would result in air being violently ejected from the cavity. Thus, such detachment of the safety valve is not possible. Accordingly, the detachment of the safety valve is performed after sufficiently discharging the air from the cavity of the fender bladder. Specifically, to detach the safety valve from the mouth piece metal, the in-use pneumatic fender is brought onto land or a marine vessel before the air is discharged. Upon completion of the confirmation testing of the valve opening pressure, cleaning, and the like of the detached safety valve, the safety valve must be reattached to the mouth piece metal, the cavity of the fender bladder must be inflated with air, and the pneumatic fender must be installed in a predetermined position. Accordingly, the maintenance of detaching and attaching the safety valve to the mouth piece metal requires a great deal of man-hours and time.